The Shield's Sister
by shiki94
Summary: Sara Rollins is the younger sister of Seth Rollins and, along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, they're taking the WWE by storm. But what happens when their crusade to end injustice comes to harm someone close to Sara's heart? Randy Orton/OC romance, Seth Rollins/OC family *Request for WWE'sFinestDiva2012* (T for now, the rating may change in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys? Here I come with another new story. Another request from WWE'sFinestDiva2012. I'm basing it around the song 'Keep Me Away' by Nobody's Angel. I own nothing used in this story. The Superstars (and potentially Divas) used are property of the WWE and Sara is the OC of WWE'sFinestDiva2012. I hope you all enjoy. =)**

_"You're such a bully, Seth!" Sara Rollins shouted at her older brother._

_ "Come on, Sare. I'm just looking out for you. You should know by now that a lot of the guys that go to school with us are no good for you," Seth Rollins said, trying to calm his sister down._

_ "That doesn't mean you had to beat him up so bad that you broke his nose and knocked out two of his teeth! Now, Keith's never going to even talk to me ever again!" Sara said._

_ "He wasn't any good anyways. He's been with too many girls before, not to mention, did you not hear that he cheated on the last girlfriend he had with her best friend. If anything I was doing you a favor," Seth said._

_ After taking some time to let what Seth just told her sink in, Sara swallowed her anger and got up to walk over to her brother and hug him, while saying "I guess you have a point. I'm sorry I snapped on you. Can you forgive me?"_

_ Returning the hug, Seth rubbed Sara's back and said "Of course I forgive you sis. I'm just looking out for you, that's all."_

_ Looking up to her brother, Sara smiled and said "Thanks again for being so protective of me. I guess maybe I shouldn't be looking for a boyfriend at our school."_

_ "Don't worry, Sare. There's a perfect match for everyone. You just haven't found your perfect match yet. Just keep looking for him," Seth said._

...

Sara and Seth were about as close as any two siblings were. They always played together when they were younger and when Sara started going to the same high school Seth went to, Seth always made sure to keep an eye on his sister so that no one could hurt her, although sometimes his methods were a bit on the physical side, he only had the best interests of his younger sister in mind. When Seth expressed interest in wanting to be a professional wrestler, Sara, who was doing modeling at the time, decided to join her brother in the same company he went to.

The first day the siblings had in the WWE was possibly the biggest day of their young careers. They started out in their developmental company FCW, where they immediately made a big splash in their own respective divisions. After spending a year in FCW, the two Rollins', along with two other rookies on the roster with them, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose, were called up to the roster. When the three were getting close to making their debut, they decided to join together and form a faction that would shake things up in the WWE more than anything else in recent years.

…

The night of Survivor Series, Sara was sitting backstage with Seth, Dean, and Roman while the three men were watching and waiting for their signal to go down during the match against Ryback, CM Punk, and John Cena for the WWE Championship. All the while, Sara sat back and played around with her phone.

"So, Seth, tell me again why it is that you three are going to do something like this?" Sara asked.

"Because, dear sister, this is all just the start of our campaign to end some of the injustice that is currently happening in the WWE right now," Seth said.

"Couldn't you, Dean, and Roman just do what Punk does and just have a little rant about what you three see as injustices here?" Sara asked, shrugging.

"It just doesn't work that way, Sare. Around here, your actions have to speak louder than your words do. That's why we're going to take out one of the most glaring problems in the WWE now," Seth said.

"Damn it Seth. For her to be your sister, she sure does ask a lot of unnecessary questions. Makes me just want to tape her mouth shut," Dean growled.

"Hey, shut it Ambrose! This is my baby sister you're threatening! Save that talk for any of the other bitches around here," Seth said, glaring at Dean.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting like this. We need to be focused. In fact, we need to head down to the ring anyways," Roman said.

After sharing a glare, Seth said "Fine. But remember, you can hurt any of the other girls around here, just keep your paws off Sara. Is that clear, Dean?"

Growling, Dean said "Sure, whatever. Let's just go get this done and over with."

Once the three men had left, Sara sighed, an irritated and annoyed sound. She didn't feel like waiting for Seth and the others to come back from their bit in the ring, so she decided to take a walk around the backstage area. As she walked around and took in the sights of most of the roster members around her, she noticed that it seemed like everyone was talking about her and the three men she had come to the arena with earlier in the night. Instead of stopping to say anything to them, she kept walking around until she had accidentally bumped into someone. Falling to the ground, she landed and groaned from the impact of the fall. "Ouch! That hurt! I'm sorry to whoever I bumped into, but didn't anyone ever tell you that it's just plain rude to stand around in the middle of walkways?" she asked.

After taking the chance to look up at who she bumped into, she saw that it was none other than reigning World Heavyweight Champion, the Big Show. When Big Show looked down and saw that it was a Diva that bumped into him, annoyed, he said "Now I know you Divas aren't really here to be wrestlers, but just because you've got a pretty face doesn't mean that you can just go around bumping into people. I'm the World Heavyweight Champion here and I demand that you apologize right now."

"Why should _I_ apologize when _you_ were the one standing around, blocking the walkway just for people to bump into you? Are you trying to start a fight with someone?" Sara asked, getting irritated.

"It's not my problem that people can't seem to watch where they walk. And quite frankly, little girl, I don't care if you are a Diva. I _will_ knock you out and I won't think twice about it," Big Show said.

"Just try it. With all of these people around us, someone is going to stop you before your fist can even get near my face," Sara said, leaning toward Big Show.

Taking this as a challenge, Big Show made a fist for the infamous knockout punch that made him such a threat to the other roster members. Just when he had gotten close to hitting Sara, he had gotten stopped by Randy Orton. As Randy stepped in between the two, he said "Now, now Big Show. Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not very manly to go around hitting girls?"

"This has nothing to do with you Orton. This girl started just running her mouth and I'm doing the right thing and shutting it," Big Show said.

"If you so much as lay even one of those big fat fingers on her, I'll kick you so hard in the head that by the time you wake up from your little nap, I'll be World Heavyweight Champion," Randy said, coldly.

Flinching at the coldness of Randy's voice, Big Show pulled his fist back and, walking away, said "If I was you, little girl, I'd be watching my back. Because you never know when I'll get you back."

Once Big Show was gone, Randy let out a sigh of relief and, turning to take a look at Sara to make sure she was OK, their eyes met and immediately, neither one of the two could think of anything to say. After Randy had spent minutes lost in Sara's eyes, he cleared his throat and said "Are you OK? It must've been pretty scary getting yelled at by Show."

"I'll live. After all, he was the one that started it. If he hadn't just been blocking the walkway, I wouldn't have had to get vocal with him and deal with nearly getting knocked out. And for saving me, I want to say thanks," Sara said.

"No problem. I guess maybe I should introduce myself. I'm Randy Orton," Randy said.

"Nice to meet you Randy. My name is Sara Rollins. I'm one of the newest wrestlers to sign on here," Sara said.

"That's pretty impressive. It's interesting to see another Diva around here, especially after the year we've had, seemingly losing one Diva after another," Randy said.

"Well, maybe wrestling just wasn't for them. After all, most of the girls that left looked more like they belonged on runways anyway," Sara said.

"Truth be told, most of the Divas that left were only here just to get their names out there so that they could possibly either land acting roles or modeling gigs. So it isn't all that often that we actually come across Divas that can actually wrestle," Randy said.

"And how exactly would you know if I'm a good wrestler or not when I haven't even had my debut match yet?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Considering the fact that you've got guts enough to stand up to someone like Big Show, you've got to have some kind of in-ring skill. So, I'll be sure to keep my eye out for when you finally have that debut match of yours," Randy said, smirking.

"You just might Randy. And watch me prove to you that I'm great," Sara said, grinning playfully before leaving Randy.

Once Sara had walked away back to the room that she was in earlier with Seth, Dean, and Roman, she spent the rest of the time she had to wait thinking about Randy and how, in a matter of minutes, he managed to worm his way into her life.

**Don't forget to R & R please. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad to know that everyone's liking how the story's going so far. The reviews, favorites, and follows mean the world to me, so thanks. Onward to chapter 2. =)**

After Seth, Dean, and Roman got back to their shared room, they walked in to find Sara sitting around with a smile on her face.

"And what, may I ask, has my dear sister smiling so widely today?" Seth asked, closing the door behind him.

"Nothing really. I just took a walk around the backstage area and I survived a confrontation with the world's largest pain the ass," Sara said, smirking.

"You cannot be serious. Someone like the Big Show could easily snap you in half like the pretty little twig you are. And if he wouldn't do it, I'd gladly jump at the chance to do it," Dean said, leaning against the wall.

"Seriously, Ambrose! What the hell did I tell you about making threats towards my sister?" Seth growled.

"You told me not to, Seth. But, in all honesty, I think it's one of the most fun things to do around here. Not to mention, I just love to get under your skin," Dean said, smirking.

"Guys! Enough with this endless arguing! It's really starting to give me a headache," Roman said angrily.

After shooting a glare at Dean, Seth said "Just you wait Ambrose. You make any more remarks like that either to or about my sister, I won't hesitate to replace you with someone else."

All Dean did was laugh and walk over to a crate while Seth stood there, shaking his head.

"So, going back to what I was asking you earlier, Sare, what's got you so happy? Last time I saw you this happy was when you got the call to do modeling for Peak. Now, why don't you tell me about it? I promise not to breathe a word of what you say to anyone," Seth said.

Knowing that Seth would keep badgering her to get the truth out of her, Sara let out a sigh and said "OK, if you must know Seth, I'll tell you. So, you know how I just said that I survived a confrontation with Big Show?"

"Yeah. What about that could make you happy? Aside from the fact that you're still conscious," Seth said.

"Well, I guess you could say that I got help from one of the other roster members," Sara said, smiling and blushing at the thought of Randy.

"Who was it? The Irishman, or the one that's got anger issues or his tag partner?" Seth asked, trying to get the answer out of his sister.

Realizing what Seth was trying to do, Sara caught herself before she let him know that it was Randy and, leaping up, said "Why is it that you want to know? Just so you can be there to 'protect' me from him?"

"Sare, I just want what's best for you. That's why I just want to know who it is that you've got your eye on," Seth said.

"Damn it Seth! When are you going to stop holding my hand and let me deal with these things on my own? I'm not a little kid anymore!" Sara yelled.

"Because I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt by any of these fucks that work here! The last thing I want is for you to end up dating one of these guys and they end up doing something that breaks your heart. For all you know, that guy might be married or he might be dating someone else," Seth said angrily.

"Then don't you think I've got the common sense to ask him that before things get too serious between us? At any rate, I'm pretty sure a guy in any kind of relationship wouldn't promise a girl that he'd watch their debut wrestling match tomorrow," Sara said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, maybe he could just be stringing you along, sis. But, since it appears that I can't try to talk you out of trying to be with this guy, please just promise me this," Seth said.

"And what, dare I ask, is that?" Sara asked, shocked at this sudden change in her brother.

"Promise me that you'll be careful. We have no clue what it is that any of these guys here could want, so just promise me that you'll be sure to be careful around this guy," Seth said.

After taking a minute to let what Seth just told her sink in, Sara said "Of course I will. I'll make sure to follow your advice and the minute I find out he's got some other kind of motives, I'll break up with him."

"Do you promise?" Seth asked.

"I promise," Sara said, giving Seth a hug, which he returned. While the two siblings were still hugging, Seth couldn't help but start to regret some of the things that he had told Sara. He had a feeling that somehow things wouldn't go well for his sister, so he started formulating a plan to make sure that whoever this guy was wouldn't be able to hurt Sara before things could get too serious.

…

The night after Survivor Series was abuzz with talk about the attack that happened during the triple threat for the WWE Championship. No one knew who these three men were, but what they did know was that they seemed to possibly be gunning for the WWE Championship. However, all talk of this was pushed to the side when hype started to go around for the newest Diva on the WWE roster.

Sara was backstage stretching in preparation for her debut match, where she was set to go up against AJ Lee, when she was approached by Seth.

"Coming to wish me luck, Seth?" Sara asked.

"That, and to tell you to be careful. You know that the munchkin you're going up against is just about as crazy as Dean is, right?" Seth said.

"Seth, you are going to make me bust a gut laughing before I can even go out for my match against her. I'm not intimidated by AJ at all. In fact, you know that with my height, I could easily use her as a chair or I could step on her. And for the record, you should know that I've never been intimidated by her because, in all honesty, she doesn't strike me as being 'crazy', like everyone says she is. She just strikes me as a horny teenager with a hormone problem," Sara said, causing Seth to laugh.

"You do have a point there. I mean, I thought they were calling Eve Torres a hoe. AJ just takes the cake with all of the guys she's been with. But still, just promise me you'll be careful. You know she's going to have her bleached-blonde boyfriend and their new bodyguard with her," Seth said, after finally catching his breath.

"Well, if things start to look like they might get a bit messy, just come down to the ring with Dean and Roman and then you guys can run those three away," Sara said, finishing her stretching.

Taking a minute to think over what Sara just told him, Seth said " OK. But it's like I said, make sure that you be careful in your match against her."

"I will Seth. I've got to go out for my match now anyways. Wish me luck," Sara said, heading for the gorilla as Seth watched her leave.

…

Sara seemed to have the upper hand in her match against AJ as the match progressed. When it first started, the two locked up, with AJ managing to work the hold in her favor. However as the two exchanged blows and holds, Sara started to get the upper hand over AJ. There came a point when it looked like either Dolph or Big E was going to interfere and cause a distraction so that AJ could do something dirty, but once the referee caught on to what they were trying to do, he sent them to the back for the remainder of the match. Once AJ saw what the referee did, she started to scream and yell at the referee. While AJ went on with her fit, Sara just stood back and laughed at AJ's misfortune. When she finally managed to catch her breath, Sara grabbed AJ and, once they were in position, Sara did her finisher and got the three-count, winning her debut match against AJ. Rolling out of the ring, she walked back up the ramp, smiling widely at her victory.

Once she got backstage, she was congratulated by many of the other Superstars and a few of the Divas that had been watching her match. Looking around, she saw the person she had been looking for. Breaking away from the circle that formed around her, Sara walked over to Randy.

"Hey Randy," Sara said.

"Hey Sara. Congrats on winning your match. I thought AJ and her boyfriends were going to screw you over," Randy said.

"Your concern for me moves me, Viper. But, I had things under control. I've had to deal with bigger headaches than AJ before so it was a walk in the park to go up against her," Sara said, grinning.

"All the same, I think it's awesome that you won. It's not that often that people get as involved with a Divas match as they were with yours, not to mention I thought it was the cutest thing when you were laughing at AJ's mini meltdown out there," Randy said, causing Sara to start to blush slightly.

"What? It was funny to me. I mean, in all reality, AJ doesn't strike me as a crazy person. The way she's been acting lately strikes me as how it is that hormonally crazed teenagers are when they get their first crush on someone," Sara said, shrugging.

"Wow. I've never heard anyone say that about her before. So, you have officially earned my seal of respect," Randy said, smiling.

"Thanks. That means a lot coming from one of the best Superstars on the roster today," Sara said.

"No problem. It isn't often that we get people on the roster that are actually open with how it is that they feel without whining about something, so it's refreshing for a voice like that to come from a Diva," Randy said, pulling Sara in for a hug.

The hug was something Sara wasn't expecting, so she wrapped her arms around Randy and returned the hug. What she and Randy didn't know was that they were being watched by someone who had already had wheels turning, forming a plan.

**Don't forget to R & R.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the success of Sara's debut match on RAW Monday, she had gotten challenged to a rematch on SmackDown by AJ. In all honesty, Sara didn't want to fight AJ again because she didn't want to face the prospect of having to compete, knowing that Dolph and Big E were going to be ringside. But since she felt the need to put AJ in her place again, not to mention she wanted to stop hearing AJ's whining about the fact that she lost to the newest Diva, she agreed to the rematch. While she was backstage at SmackDown getting ready for her match, she was approached by Randy.

"Randy, hi," Sara said.

"Hey, Sara. Getting ready for your rematch against AJ, I see?" Randy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Apparently, the reason why she wants this rematch is because of the fact that she seems to think that I cheated during our last match. But in reality, she was the cheater, considering the fact that she had, not one, but two men ringside with her during the match," Sara said, groaning.

"It's not like Dolph and Big E can lay a hand on you. And if they did try anything, then that should be grounds for suspending the both of them," Randy said.

"Truth be told, they don't really worry me all that much. I mean, yes, they're both guys, but, well, to put it this way, my older brother said that he and his friends would come help me if it looked like they would probably try something. Especially if AJ has another temper tantrum," Sara said, sighing.

"You've got a brother that works here? What's his name? Maybe I could try to find a match that he's been in recently," Randy said, curiously.

Realizing that she had spilt too much personal information, Sara looked away and said "Don't worry about it. Just forget I even said anything."

Confused, Randy asked "Why? Is there something about him you're trying to hide?"

"No, it's not that, it's not like that at all," Sara said.

"Then, why is it that you don't want to tell me about your brother?" Randy asked.

"Because, I don't really like to talk about him that much," Sara said.

"Why don't you like to talk about your own brother?" Randy asked, pressing for more information.

Realizing that she was saying too much, she remembered that her match was about to start in a few minutes and, looking back at Randy, said "My match is about to start soon. I'll try to meet up with you after it's over." Then she turned on her heel and left, heading towards the gorilla position, leaving behind a confused Randy. As she left, Sara thought 'It's a good thing I didn't tell Randy about Seth. If he were to find out that I'm the younger sister of one of the three men that was responsible for screwing up the triple threat match at Survivor Series, he'd probably never want to talk to me ever again.'

…

Sara's match against AJ had been going about roughly the same as their first encounter with each other. The only difference was the fact that Sara seemed to be a bit off, whether it was performing holds she could easily do or countering any moves AJ used on her. Her talk with Randy that almost drifted into talking about Seth had her a bit thrown off her game, which was something that AJ was taking full advantage of.

Sara couldn't believe that talk of her own brother was enough to throw her off during a match, especially when she was competing against one of the Divas that she didn't really like. Instead of allowing AJ to get a win over her, Sara countered the dropkick AJ had tried to do and, planting her on the mat, Sara put AJ in an ankle lock, which AJ immediately tapped out to. The referee rang the bell and the audience erupted into cheers over Sara's second win against AJ. While Sara was busy celebrating, she hadn't noticed Dolph and Big E slide into the ring. Once she turned back around, she was face to face with, not only two of the WWE's high-profile Superstars, she also had to deal with an angry AJ, who had the 'crazy' look on her face that people started to associate her with.

Getting in Sara's face, AJ said "Not so tough now, are you, rookie?"

Sara was about to fire back with a remark of her own when, out of the corner of her eye and gauging the reaction of the WWE Universe, she slowly started to smirk and said "Little girl, I'm tougher than you will ever hope to be. And if you don't think what I'm telling you is the truth, then why don't you let my friends tell you?"

"Your friends? What idiots in their right minds would want to be friends with someone like you?" AJ said, laughing.

Leaning down, Seth said "Why don't you turn around and take a good look for yourself?"

Suddenly feeling scared, AJ slowly turned around, only to find that she, Dolph, and Big E were standing in front of the three newcomers that had made their presence felt in the WWE Sunday. As Dolph looked down and tried to ask AJ what was wrong, he and Big E turned around, only to see that they were in the ring with the very men that managed to cause so much chaos on Sunday night. Before Dolph could open his mouth to say something, Seth punched him in the nose and, leaning close to Dolph's ear, said "I'm warning you right now, you blonde, talentless bitch. If you or your demented girlfriend or your shit brick house even think of trying to hurt Sara, then me, Dean, and Roman will not hesitate to take you both out and let Sara get a turn at beating AJ."

Turning pale at what he had just been told, Dolph hurried AJ and Big E out of the ring and, making sure he had his Money in the Bank briefcase, the three ran to the backstage area, leaving Sara and the three men in the ring.

Casting a look at Seth, Sara mouthed "Thank you" before she rolled out of the ring and headed backstage, leaving Seth, Dean, and Roman down in the ring.

…

Once Sara had gotten backstage, she was caught by Randy who had been standing around backstage, watching her match.

"Sara, can I talk to you about something?" Randy asked.

"If it's for my autograph, you'll have to wait for me to go shower and change," Sara said, laughing.

"No, it's not that. I saw everything that happened down in the ring and, truthfully, I was prepared to run down to the ring with a chair and clear house to help you out. And, next thing I know, I'm seeing those three new guys coming to the ring and scaring away AJ, Dolph, and Big E. Then, once they're all gone, I see you actually saying something to that Seth guy. Is there something that you aren't telling me, Sara?" Randy asked.

Realizing that there was no way she could get out of talking to Randy about Seth now, Sara took a breath and said "I honestly didn't think I'd have to let anyone know about me and Seth, but since you've managed to piece it together, I'll tell you. Randy, I'm the younger sister of Seth Rollins, leader of The Shield. But, before you try to start getting a lot of weird ideas forming by thinking that I'm working with Seth, please don't think that. I'm here to help bring credibility back to the Divas division while Seth, on the other hand, seems hellbent on 'eliminating injustice' in the WWE."

Randy couldn't believe what he had just been told. The fact that Sara was the younger sister of one of the three men that were on the roster's radars was a bit much to take in, so when Sara started to cry, Randy tried to calm her down.

"Whoa. Hey, Sara, why are you crying?" Randy asked, voice full of concern.

"Because I can just tell that you don't want anything more to do with me. I know that what my overprotective brother did has made you guys wary of them, so it only makes sense that you want to keep your distance from me too," Sara said through her tears.

"Why would I do something like that?" Randy asked.

"Hello! Have you not heard a word of what I just told you? I'm the younger sister of Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins! Last I checked, it was not a good thing to talk to girls that know dangerous people," Sara said, staring down at the floor.

Using his finger to lift her chin, Randy looked at Sara and said "Just because your brother is a dangerous person doesn't mean that I can't still be friends with you. Sara, it isn't often that Divas like you come to the WWE. So the fact that you're here now means that you don't have to worry about being in your brother's shadow. You're strong enough to stand on your own two feet without having to lean on him. And if people want to spread rumors about you, just know that I'll be there to prove them wrong about you."

Leaning in to hug Randy, Sara said "Thank you Randy. Thank you so much for being a good friend to me."

"No problem, Sare," Randy said, returning the hug.

…

"How does that make you feel, seeing what's going on between those two right now?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, or I'll strangle you with your own intestines."

"Really now? It's a wonder we haven't been spotted yet with all of the arguing you two lovers are doing."

"You want me to kick your ass too?"

"I said shut up!"

"Why? Just so you can watch those two together? That's just creepy and pervy."

"Then go harass one of the Divas to see if they'll be able to please you."

"Good idea. Me and him will leave now. Just try not to read too much into what's happening right now."

"How could I not? I'm watching my baby sister get all cuddly with a guy that's got even worse anger problems than the goat boy," Seth snapped at Roman.

"Well, you know that if you try to step in, you'll just end up getting an earful from her about it," Roman said.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. If it means being hated by my own sister, I don't care. As long as she's safe, that's all that matters to me," Seth said, as he continued to watch Sara and Randy.

**As always, don't forget to R & R please. =)**

**(A little note from the author: I'm working on a co-write story with foldintothenight and we'd both like it if you guys would check it out. The story is called 'How Did We Get Here?' and we're using both of our own OCs, as well as many other Superstars and Divas. If you guys like it, don't be afraid to post a review. =) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a heads-up, my loveys, things will get a bit intense in this chapter. Read on for more. =)**

After the initial reveal to Randy that she was related to Seth, Sara had felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She thought that being Seth's sister would mean that friendships with other roster members would be an impossibility, but as she kept winning matches, her circle of friends had started to slowly grow. She had even managed to go on a few dates with Randy, which she had kept a secret from Seth in fear of the fact that he might try something to break the two apart.

One night during Monday Night RAW, Sara was sitting backstage with Randy while he was waiting for his match against Dolph Ziggler. Due to all of Sara's matches with AJ and the interactions the two women would have with each other, Vince McMahon decided to set up a program between the two, which dragged Randy and Dolph into the feud as well. Usually most of their encounters would end with either Sara or Randy on top, however there were times when either Dolph or AJ would their own matches. Tonight's match was a no-disqualification match, which Sara wasn't too thrilled about hearing Randy compete in.

"Randy, are you sure you want to be in this match? No disqualification means that Big E will definitely be there and he'll try to help Dolph," Sara said, her voice full of worry.

"Sare, babe, I've got this all under control. After all, I've been put in matches where the odds have been stacked against me before and I still came out on top. I think the least of my worries is Dolph and his bodyguard," Randy said, smiling down at Sara.

"But what if they try to double team you or use weapons on you? I wouldn't be able to take it if you got hurt badly out there," Sara said, meeting Randy's glance.

"Then you can nag me as much as you'd like that I got hurt. After all, I don't want to even think of you being sad that I'm hurt, so I'll let you yell at me about the match as much as you'd like," Randy said.

"You promise?" Sara asked.

"I promise," Randy said, pulling Sara in for a hug, which she returned. Once the two pulled away, Randy heard Dolph's music playing and took that as his cue to head down to the ring. "I'll see you after my match. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. I'll be back here watching," Sara said, kissing Randy on the cheek.

Meanwhile, watching as Randy left for his match, Seth clenched his fist and punched the wall behind him. "So you think you'll just date my younger sister without me knowing, huh, Viper? Think again, because you are sorely mistaken," Seth growled out, leaving in search of Dean and Roman.

…

Randy had made good on his promise to Sara that he wouldn't get hurt during his match against Dolph. He had taken out Big E with Dolph's Money in the Bank briefcase and he had managed to scare AJ away before things got too intense. All Randy had to do was pull an RKO and pin Dolph to win the match. He had done his special second rope DDT on Dolph and waited for Dolph to get up and stagger around so that he'd be in the perfect position to do an RKO. But before he could get to Dolph, the crowd immediately started a chorus of boos. When Randy looked around, he didn't see anyone at first until he started to make out Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns, and Seth Rollins making their way through the crowd down to the ring. Randy had been prepared for them, but what he didn't count on was Dolph making his way back to his feet and catching him from behind with a Zig-Zag. Once Randy was down on the mat and Dolph covered him, the referee counted out the three count, after which, Dolph started to celebrate in the ring over his victory against the WWE's Apex Predator. Dolph quickly rolled out of the ring and, helping Big E back to his feet, the two made their way to the back, leaving Randy in the ring by himself.

Slowly, Dean, Roman, and Seth hopped the barricade that kept the fans held back from all of the action that tended to spill out of the ring. Once they were standing outside of the ring, they each slid into the ring and surrounded Randy as he pulled himself to his feet. Looking around at the three members of the Shield, Randy knew that he was in trouble. But, being in his predicament, he decided to try to fight out of it instead of taking the beating that was coming to him. However, when he attacked Seth first, the numbers game soon got the better of him and all three members of the Shield were attacking him, raining down punches and stomps and kicks. After they felt satisfied with what they did, Dean and Seth lifted Randy to get him in position for the three person powerbomb that had been used on Ryback so many times. Once they had gotten Randy set up for it, they threw Randy down on to the ring, causing a storm of boos to erupt from the fans in attendance. Looking down at Randy, Seth started to smirk at what they did. Getting on the ground and crawling close to Randy's ear, Seth said "This is just a taste of what's coming for you if you even dare think about trying to hurt my sister. I don't care if Sara loves you, you will never hurt her." After delivering his message, Seth, Dean, and Roman got out of the ring and exited back through the crowd.

…

Backstage, most of the roster was in shock over what just happened out in the ring. However, no one was more shocked than Sara. She couldn't believe that Seth had attacked Randy and the knowledge of this happening had Sara crying as some of the Divas with her tried to calm her down. When she saw Seth coming backstage, Sara broke away from her friends and went over to confront her older brother.

"Seth Christopher Rollins! I need to have a word with you!" Sara yelled.

"About what, my dear baby sister?" Seth asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! How could you do that to Randy?" Sara asked as more tears started to roll down her face.

"Do what?" Seth asked.

"Attack him like that! I get it that you and your stooges are out to 'eliminate injustice' here, but what is it that Randy did that could've put a target on his back?" Sara asked.

"He's been committing an injustice for some time now. He just wasn't aware of it," Seth said with a glare.

"And what injustice could that have been? He's not in the title hunt, in fact he hasn't been used that much lately, so what exactly are you talking about?" Sara asked.

"He started dating you! That's what he did! I can't stand to see my little sister being with one of the most dangerous men here, so I decided to take matters into my own hands before things got out of control," Seth said.

"That's not a good enough reason! Why can't you just accept that I'm not a little kid anymore, Seth? I thought you promised me that you wouldn't interfere in my relationship, and here you are, weeks after I told you, attacking my boyfriend!" Sara shouted.

"I'm doing you a favor, Sare. After all, you don't even know if Randy's a nice guy or-" Seth was cut off as Sara slapped him in the face.

"Don't you say another word, Seth," Sara said, her voice going cold.

"Sare-" "No! Not another word!" Sara shouted, cutting off Seth. "You promised me. You told me that you'd be okay with whoever it was that I decided to date, and now you're attacking the guy that I've started to fall for. I can't even stand to be around you right now. I'm staying with some of the girls at the hotel tonight. Don't even bother trying to find me," Sara said, as she ran off.

Once Sara was gone, Seth let out a yell himself and started to throw around some of the stray equipment in a fit of rage. After his fit had passed, Seth panted and thought "Maybe what I did was a huge mistake, but it had to be done. Sara may hate me now, but she'll realize that I was only doing it for her."

**As always, don't forget to R & R. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a bit of a heads-up, things get a little hot at the end of the chapter. Hope you all enjoy. )**

Standing outside of the medic's office, Sara waited until the trainer came out and let her know about Randy's condition. She still couldn't believe that Seth had what he did. The worst part about this was the fact that he kept telling her that he did it to protect her. Sara was well aware of the fact that Randy has anger issues, but after being with him for the past two months, she felt that Randy could control his anger enough to never bring himself to hurt her. No matter what Seth said, Sara didn't want to hear any of it. The door to the medic's office opened and when Sara saw the athletic trainer that was examining Randy come out, she walked up to him.

"How is he? Is Randy OK?" Sara asked.

"Randy will be fine. He just has to deal with a little bit of bruising over his ribs and on his chest," the trainer said.

"Can I go inside and see him?" Sara asked.

"You can, but I bandaged up his ribs and told him not to move much. Just try not to get him riled up," the trainer said.

Walking inside, Sara saw that what the trainer had told her was true. Randy was lying down on his back on the examination table in the office with bandages covering his chest, as well as an ice pack sitting on top of the bandages to help ease the bruising. Sara started to cry again seeing Randy in this condition, which caused Randy to turn and look at her.

"Hey now, don't start crying. I'm fine, aren't I?" Randy said, sending a smile in Sara's direction.

"I know, but you're so hurt right now, and it's all because of me," Sara said through her tears.

"You don't know for a fact that it's because of you. I think your brother and his goons might've come after me because I'm one of the top guys here. After all, I am one of the most popular Superstars on this whole roster," Randy said, trying to calm her down.

"But it was because of me! Seth told me why it was that he attacked you. He said it's because he's scared that you're going to hurt me. I don't have a clue how he found out about us, but now he knows and there's no telling how far he'll go with things before you're really hurt," Sara said.

Reaching over to take hold of Sara's hand, Randy said "Sara, can you look at me?"

Doing as Randy said, Sara looked over and saw Randy sitting up and looking her in the eyes with a look of reassurance. "I don't give a damn about what it is that your psycho brother does to me. Nothing he can say or do will stop me from wanting to be with you."

Scoffing at what he just said, Sara snatched her hand away and said "You sound just like the others."

"Others? What do you mean when you say 'others'?" Randy asked, standing up from the table, only to grab his side.

"The other guys I've dated before. All of them kept saying that they'd stay with me no matter what Seth would do to them, and yet one by one, they all broke up with me and moved on. Every time it happened, I argued with Seth and tried to figure out why he did it, only to hear him say that he was doing it for my own good. And now I'm just waiting for it to happen with us," Sara said, as new tears fell down her face.

"What makes you think that I'm anything like any of your exes in the past? When I'm with someone I truly care about, I don't really don't care about how other people may feel about it. Sara, I love you and no person is going to change how I feel about you," Randy said, pulling her close while being careful to not pull her too close to his chest.

"You really mean that? You're actually willing to want to still be with me after all of this?" Sara asked, gesturing at his bandaged chest.

"Absolutely. The only other person I've ever loved more than you is my ex-wife, so you could say that I've fallen and I've fallen hard," Randy said, smiling down at Sara.

"I feel the same way, Randy, but as long as my psycho older brother is here, he won't stop until we're broken up," Sara said, looking up to meet Randy's gaze.

"He'll have to just suck it up and accept the fact that you're not a little kid anymore. After all, he can't keep holding you back from guys forever, now can he?" Randy asked.

"You're right about that, but then again, you don't know Seth. It seems like he'll do anything in his power to stop me from dating. Would you even believe that he even gave our mom grief about the guys that she would date before she got remarried?" Sara said, laughing.

Laughing, Randy said "It was probably because he wanted to protect the two most important women in his life. After all, I know I'd do anything to protect you Sare."

Looking up at Randy after he said, Sara leaned in and kissed Randy on the lips. Startled at the move she just made, Randy leaned down and gave her a kiss of his own. What started as simple pecks soon moved on to a passionate kiss between the two. Sara had wrapped her arms around Randy's neck and Randy moved to wrap his arms around Sara's waist, pulling her as close to him as he could without hurting himself. The two seemed to be lost in their kiss for minutes on end. Randy had gotten lost in the passion they were sharing and, without thinking, he ran his hands under her shirt and started to feel the skin of her torso and her back all while trying to control himself. It wasn't until he had moved his hands up to her chest that Sara noticed what he was doing and broke their kiss.

"Whoa Randy. What are you doing?" Sara asked, in between breaths.

"I'm sorry. I think I just got caught up in the heat of the moment and my hands had minds of their own," Randy said, blushing.

"I didn't even think you wanted to go this fast," Sara said, blushing.

"No, it's not that. I guess I just wasn't thinking. That's all," Randy said.

"It's okay. But just so you know ahead of time, I'm a virgin, so I don't have that much experience in that field," Sara said.

"I wouldn't expect you to. And please forgive me for what I just did," Randy said.

"I forgive you. After all, we both just got caught up in the heat of the moment and we couldn't control ourselves," Sara said.

"Yeah. So, do you want to maybe slow things down? I don't want to rush into anything with you until you're fully ready," Randy said.

"Absolutely. I just love you too much to even want to think about losing you just yet," Sara said, leaning in for a quick kiss.

Kissing Sara on the lips, Randy said "Love you Sare."

"Love you too, Viper," Sara said smiling.

* * *

**OK, I know that it seemed like I was going to go a completely different route with this chapter, but I'm setting things up for later events. R & R please. =)**

**(On a side note, I'm currently working on a co-write with foldintothenight and we would both love it if people would give it a read and drop a review to let us know how we're doing with it. =) )**


	6. Chapter 6

When Mr. McMahon found out about Randy's injuries, he told Randy to take time off to heal up from his injuries. Once Sara found out, she asked for time off to Randy heal, which she was able to get. Seth, however, wasn't aware of the fact that Sara took time off to be with Randy, so he got curious about the whereabouts of his younger sister.

"Not that it's of any concern to either of you guys, but have any of you guys heard about what happened with Sara? I haven't seen her around in a few days," Seth said.

"Last I checked, she was a wreck after we kicked her boyfriend's ass," Dean said smirking.

"Really? I never would've known had she not yelled at me and slapped me in the face," Seth snapped, sarcastically.

"I still have to admit. That was so hilarious. I just wish I could've been there to see the look on your face," Dean said laughing.

Standing to walk over to where Dean was sitting, Seth had prepared to punch Dean in the nose before Roman stepped in between the two.

"Enough of this childish arguing! Seth, aside from Randy, who else does your sister hang around with you around here?" Roman asked.

"Hmm, aside from that bastard Orton, she'd usually hang around with the Divas," Seth said, thinking.

"Then start your search for clues with the Divas. Just stay away from the one with the hormone problem," Roman said.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Can you believe I actually saw her trying to make a pass at Dean one night?" Seth asked, laughing.

Turning to look at Dean with a grin on his face, Roman asked "Really Dean? AJ Lee tried to make a pass at you, even though she's dating Ziggler?"

Groaning, Dean dragged a hand down his face and said "Ughh. Don't remind me. I was just minding my own business, and then the next thing I know, that little twerp is just coming up to me and asking a lot of pointless questions. If there weren't people around, I would've strangled her. But instead, I just told her to run off and go play dolls, or whatever it is she does, with her boyfriend."

Laughing, Seth said "Wow, Dean. For someone who's here to help eliminate injustice, one of the biggest injustices here is trying to get cozy with you."

"Fuck off Rollins! Don't you have to try to find out if anyone knows where your sister is?" Dean growled.

"He's right, Seth. You should go looking for her now before people start to clear out," Roman said.

Listening to what his fellow stablemates just said, Seth nodded and slipped out of their own personal locker room to begin his search for any of the Divas. After spending a few minutes walking around the backstage area and having to deal with a lot of the Superstars and backstage personnel giving him weird looks, Seth finally came across Kaitlyn and Layla talking.

"Excuse me, ladies. Has either one of you two seen Sara around lately?" Seth asked.

Shocked that Seth was being so calm while asking his question, Kaitlyn said "Uhh, no. We haven't seen her around."

"Did she say anything about where she went or if she was going to be with anyone?" Seth asked.

Thinking up a quick lie, Kaitlyn said "Sare told us that she was going to be taking time off because a friend of hers called and said that she needed her around for emotional support since she's going through a bit of a rough patch."

Taking in what Kaitlyn told him, Seth said "OK. I was just curious because I really worry about Sara a lot, since she's my only sister. That's why I had Dean and Roman help me take out Orton last week."

"I'm just curious about how it was that you even knew that she and Randy were together in the first place," Layla said.

Heaving a sigh and rubbing his forehead, Seth said "I honestly didn't think I'd have to be telling anyone this, but over the past few weeks, I've actually been spying on those two. And I know what you two are going to tell me. 'Randy's not as evil or as cold of a guy as you think he is.' Well, i've still got my doubts and my suspicions."

"Seth, I really think that you're just being paranoid about this whole thing. Randy really is one of the nicest guys that works here and he's been really protective of Sara. Don't you think you're just being a bit too overprotective of Sara?" Kaitlyn asked.

"You don't understand at all. You haven't had to grow up seeing one guy after another break my sister's heart," Seth said.

"What are you talking about now Rollins? Why would anyone even want to think about breaking up with a girl as nice as Sara?" Layla asked.

"It just happens. I've noticed way too much that due to Sara being such a nice girl, a lot of guys take advantage of that. So when I've had to step in and use force to set the guy straight, he'd dump her and then Sara would take her anger out on me. That's why I've got such a problem with her dating Randy. I don't want the same thing to happen again," Seth said, running a hand through his two-toned hair. "Well, I'm sorry I had to bug you two. I'll be leaving now," Seth said, as he left the two.

Watching Seth leave, Kaitlyn heaved a sigh and said "Now that just put a lot more stress on the two of us."

"You're telling me. Should you text Sara and let her know or should I?" Layla asked.

"I'll do it. After all, she needs to know that Seth's caught on to the fact that she's not here. I'm just glad that he has no clue that Sara's with Randy," Kaitlyn said, taking out her phone and sending the text to Sara.

"Why does he have to seem like such an evil person even if he just has the interests of his younger sister at heart?" Layla asked.

"It's just because he can't seem to be able to just open his eyes and see that his sister is a catch for a lot of guys. Well, Seth's just gonna have to realize that Sara is in love and not even he can break her and Randy apart," Kaitlyn said.

…

"Well, we've got a bit of a problem right now," Sara said, after reading over the text that she just got from Kaitlyn.

"What is it, Sare?" Randy asked, putting an arm across her shoulders.

"Turns out my overprotective older brother's caught on to the fact that I haven't been around for a while now. Kaitlyn just sent me a text saying that she and Layla just had to make up some quick lies about where I was since I didn't give him any indication of where I am," Sara said.

"Did he buy it?" Randy asked.

"From what Kaitlyn tells me, he bought it big time. But I'm still feeling bad that I couldn't really tell him where I was going to be," Sara said.

"But if you told him about why you were taking time off, then he'd be keeping the best nurse in the world away from me," Randy said, grinning.

Laughing, Sara laid her head on Randy's shoulder and said "I guess you're right. I just don't get it why it is that he's so against me being with you. I know he keeps going back to saying that you have anger issues, but I just know that all of that is behind you."

"They are, but Seth just seems to be airing on the side of 'what if i do snap and hurt you'. But just know that I'd never do anything to hurt you. After all, I love you too much to even want to think about laying a hand on you," Randy said.

"And I love you too, Randy," Sara said, hugging Randy while being careful not to squeeze him too hard.

Randy returned the hug and planted a quick kiss on Sara's forehead. While the two were still hugging, Randy had a sudden thought.

"Hey Sare. Can I ask you something?" Randy asked.

"Sure, babe. What is it?" Sara asked.

"My parents are going to bring my daughter Alanna up here to come visit me tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd like to meet her," Randy said.

"Are you really sure that this'll be a good idea? I mean, I know that you've been telling her and your parents that you're dating me, but are you sure that she's ready to meet the lady that's dating her dad?" Sara asked.

"Sare, Alanna said that she's more than ready to meet you. I mean, I know that she's still a bit upset that Sam left us, but she's getting over it. Now all she wants to see me again and meet you," Randy said.

After taking a moment to think over what Randy just told her, Sara finally said "OK. I'm game for meeting Alanna and your parents. After all, since we've been together for a few months, I think it's time that they got to meet me. Especially since I've been making you so happy."

"That's good to hear. And don't worry. Knowing that I love you so much, they'll warm up to you in no time," Randy said, smiling.

"I just hope so Randy. I really do," Sara said, leaning against Randy.

* * *

**I know that I may have made the chapter seem mostly Seth-centric, but I just wanted to have Seth explain himself for what he and the other members of The Shield did to Randy. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always, don't forget to R & R. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Pacing around Randy's living room, Sara tugged at the hem of the pink blouse that she was wearing. She didn't think much of it at first when Randy had asked her if she had wanted to meet his parents and his daughter, but as time ticked down to their meeting, Sara started to feel more and more anxious. She mentally went back over the events of last night as she continued her nervous pacing.

_Sara had just checked her phone to see that Kaitlyn had sent her a message, saying that she and Layla had made up a quick lie to Seth to stop him from getting to curious about why it was that she hadn't been around for a few weeks._

"_I think Seth's starting to get curious about why it is that I haven't been around for a few weeks. Luckily for us, Kaitlyn and Layla made up a quick lie about where I was," Sara said._

"_If only he was more willing to accept us being together as a couple. After all, he can't keep guys away from you forever," Randy said._

"_I know, but it's just who he is. He's always been a bit overprotective when it comes to whoever it is that I try to date," Sara said, sighing._

"_That's just because he knows how most guys think. I mean, so many guys only date girls just because they have good-looking bodies, and that's it," Randy said._

"_I guess you're right, but I wish he would just lay off once in a while," Sara said, groaning as she leaned into Randy._

"_Give it some time and he will," Randy said._

_As the two stayed the way they were for several minutes, Randy was hit with an idea._

"_Hey Sare, can I ask you something?" Randy asked._

"_Sure, babe. What is it?" Sara asked._

"_My parents are going to bring my daughter Alanna to come visit me while I'm still healing up from my injuries. And I was wondering if you'd be interested in meeting them?" Randy asked._

_Taken back by what Randy just asked her, Sara said "Randy, are you sure about this? After all, we've only been together for a few months now."_

"_Yes, in fact, I'm positive. My parents and Alanna are very eager to meet you, especially after hearing I've been telling them about you," Randy said._

_After taking some time to think over what Randy just said, Sara sighed and said "OK. I'm willing to meet them, provided nothing will go wrong."_

"_All you have to do is be yourself and they'll like you just fine," Randy said, smiling as he placed a kiss on Sara's forehead._

While Sara was busy thinking about what it was that she could possibly say once it was time for her to introduce herself, she felt Randy's arms wrap around her from behind.

"Feeling nervous, Sare?" Randy asked.

"Nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now," Sara said.

"Just try to calm down a little. After all, it's not all that big of a deal that you're meeting my parents and my daughter," Randy said, grinning.

"Thanks for that Randy. Now I feel a whole lot more at ease," Sara said, sarcastically and playfully shoving Randy.

"In all honesty, Sare, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. Just be yourself with them and they'll warm up to you in no time," Randy said, leaning to give Sara a kiss.

As the two got lost in their kiss, Randy almost didn't hear the tires of his dad's car come up his driveway.

Breaking their kiss, Randy said "There they are outside right now. I guess we'll have to finish what we started later."

Pouting at Randy, Sara said "OK. I guess I can will myself to wait."

Randy opened the door to find that his mom, dad, and daughter were already waiting on the porch.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Randy said as he hugged his parents.

"Hey there Randy. You been taking it easy while you were out with your injuries?" Bob asked.

"Yes, dad, I have," Randy said, laughing.

"You haven't been doing anything that would put strain on your chest or your back, now have you dear?" Elaine asked.

"No, mom, I've just been relaxing here while I've had Sara take care of me," Randy said as he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down, he saw that it was his daughter Alanna.

Laughing, Randy leaned down and picked up Alanna. "Don't think I forgot about you, baby girl. Have you been good for grandma and grandpa?"

Alanna nodded her head, which caused Randy to laugh. "That's good. Are you ready to go meet my friend now?"

Alanna nodded her head again as Randy led her and his parents inside to the living room where Sara was sitting on one of the couches. Once Sara saw them, she stood from her seat and made her way to stand in front of the group.

Clearing his throat, Randy said "Mom, Dad, Alanna, this is my girlfriend Sara Rollins. Sara, these are my parents, Bob and Elaine Orton. And this little angel right here is my daughter Alanna."

"Nice to meet you all," Sara said smiling.

"It's so nice to meet you too, Sara. Randy's been telling us so much about you. And we've been very impressed with how well you've been doing in the ring," Bob said, returning her smile.

"I'm just so happy to know that there's been someone that's been helping Randy through this patch he's been having to go through," Elaine said, smiling.

"I was a bit shocked when Randy told me that he's only recently been divorced, so when I found out, I just wanted to be there to help him out. After all, it's never a pleasant thing to go through when you have to leave someone that you really love," Sara said, as she thought back over all of her past relationships.

As the group made their way to sit in the living room, Randy couldn't help but notice that Alanna was staring at Sara.

"Alanna, baby, what's the matter?" Randy asked.

"Nothing daddy," Alanna said, shaking her head.

"Then why are you staring at Sara?" Randy asked.

"No reason. But I want to ask you something," Alanna said.

"Sure, baby girl, what is it?" Randy asked.

"Is Miss Sara going to be my new mommy?" Alanna asked, causing Randy and Sara both to blush.

"No, we don't have that serious of a relationship yet darling. What would make you ask a question like that?" Randy asked.

"No real reason. I just keep noticing that you two are staring at each other an awful lot, and from the way you talk about her to grandma and grandpa, you seem to really care about her," Alanna said.

"I guess you could say that I really do care about her. But that's no reason to think that we're going to moving that fast in our relationship. After all, it takes more than two months for people to want to start thinking about getting married," Randy said, rubbing Alanna's head.

"OK, daddy. I understand," Alanna said, nodding her head in understanding.

After this little bit of confusion on Alanna's behalf, the rest of the day went on fairly well. The group decided to spend the day at Randy's house, sitting outside and talking until it was time for Bob and Elaine to leave and go home.

"It was really nice getting to meet you, Sara," Elaine said.

"It was nice getting meet you three too," Sara said, smiling.

"We'll have to make sure to come back over again when you both have a break from all of the traveling that you have to do," Bob said.

"We'd like that, Dad," Randy said as he hugged both of his parents.

"Are you going to make sure that you stay rested up, daddy?" Alanna asked.

"Of course I will, baby girl. After all, I've got a really good nurse here to take care of me," Randy said, as he took hold of Sara's hand.

Looking up at Sara, Alanna said "Make sure you take good care of my daddy. And make extra sure that you won't let him do anything to hurt himself."

Smiling at what Alanna just said, Sara knelt down and said "I promise that I'll take really good care of your dad. After all, he is one of the most important people in my life now."

Alanna started to smile and wrapped her arms around Sara's neck and said "That's good. I hope that you can help keep my daddy happy, Sara."

"I promise I will, kiddo. You've got nothing to fear when it comes to that," Sara said, returning the hug.

Upon hearing Bob clear his throat, which was an indication that it was time for them to be leaving, Alanna let go of Sara and, after hugging Randy, left with her grandparents.

Once the two were alone, Sara let out a sigh of relief as Randy stood beside her.

"See, Sare. I told you that you had nothing to worry about," Randy said, smiling.

"I know, and you were right. I just can't believe that Alanna took to me so fast," Sara said.

"She did seem a bit nervous at first, but once she saw how nice you were and great you were with me, she decided to open up to you some," Randy said.

"I'm just glad that your parents and Alanna took to me so well. At least now, this is one load off of my chest," Sara said.

"And what, may I ask, is the other load you have to deal with?" Randy asked.

"You should know what it is, Randy. Trying to tell my brother about us and not have him want to try to murder you," Sara said, sighing as she leaned into Randy's arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, just a heads-up as you guys go into reading this chapter: There is a bit of adult content in the later part of this. You guys have been warned. Now that the warning is out of the way, onto the story.**

A few days after Sara had the opportunity to meet Randy's parents and Alanna, Randy was called to head to the doctor's office for a check-up to make sure his body was healing properly. After a thorough examination from the doctor, Randy was cleared to compete again. Randy called Vince and told him that he and Sara would be attending SmackDown that night, which Vince gave him the approval to do. But as Randy was packing his duffel bag, Sara couldn't help but feel a bit worried that Randy might be in too big a rush to get back in the ring.

"Randy, I'm still not 100 percent sure that going back tonight is such a good idea. You just got medically cleared an hour ago," Sara said as she finished packing her own duffel bag.

"Sare, there's nothing to worry about. I've competed in worse shape than I was a few weeks ago a bunch of times before. You don't have to worry about whether or not I'll be fine. After all, I want to be there during your match when you make your in-ring return," Randy said smiling.

Looking over at Randy, Sara cocked an eyebrow and asked "Is that all? Do you promise that's all you're going to do while we're there tonight?"

"Would I lie to you, Sara?" Randy asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't, but I still can't help but worry. Seth, Dean, and Roman are going to be at the show tonight and I don't want to run the risk of them doing something to hurt you again," Sara said.

"They won't, Sare. Just trust me," Randy said, placing a hand on Sara's shoulder.

"And how do you know that?" Sara asked, starting to feel a little frantic.

"Because I have friends that told me the next time The Shield even tries anything like that to me, they'll come help me. You may not have been able to catch onto this, but I've got a pretty close group of friends that will stick their necks out for me when I need it," Randy said.

Looking into Randy's eyes only to feel that Randy was genuinely telling her the truth, Sara heaved a sigh and said "Fine. I'm not saying that I'm willing to go along with all of this, but if you say that you have friends that will have your back, then I'll take your word for it." Those may have been the words Sara said, but she couldn't yet find it in her to believe what Randy told her, especially since the last time she had even spoken to her brother ended with the two of them yelling at each other and her slapping Seth. But what Sara did know was that she was going to have to make things right with Seth if she saw him that night.

…

"Thanks again for covering for me guys. I can't even begin to think of what might have happened if Seth had found out where I really was," Sara said as she got dressed in her ring gear while she talked to Layla and Kaitlyn.

"Don't mention it, Sare. That's what friends are for. But, just a question: Didn't Seth even text you or call you?" Layla asked.

"No, which kind of stings a little. Usually when siblings are away from each other, even if it's just for something as simple as a trip to help a friend, they try to get in touch with each other. But I guess Seth's still so mad at me that he didn't feel the need to try to get in touch with me," Sara said, heaving a sad sigh.

"You could always try to look around for him. I saw him walking around earlier without the other two members of his group with him, so you might have a chance of trying to talk to him," Kaitlyn said.

"That might have to wait until after my match. I'm supposed to go up against Tamina Snuka next, and I don't want to keep the crowd or her waiting for me," Sara said as she left the room.

Once Sara was out of the room, Layla turned to Kaitlyn and asked "And what, dare I ask, convinced you to actually walk around and just so conveniently happen to come across Seth Rollins?"

"No reason in particular," Kaitlyn said, laughing nervously.

Giving Kaitlyn a look that showed she didn't believe her, Layla said "Kaitlyn, I know you're not telling the truth. And I know that you're playing around with the fact that Seth likes you."

"What? How were you able to figure that out?" Kaitlyn asked, amazed that Layla was able to piece that together.

"Sweetie, with the way the poor guy looks at you, it amazes me that he hasn't tried to make a move on you yet," Layla said, smirking.

"Don't let Sara know. I'm not even sure if I like Seth or not, but it's obvious that he seems to like me. I mean, you remember how often he would break away from Dean and Roman just to come talk to us? How exactly do you think Sare would react if I told her that he likes me?" Kaitlyn asked, blushing slightly.

"Well, I'm more than certain if you don't tell her, then Seth probably will," Layla said, putting her hand on Kaitlyn's shoulder reassuringly.

…

Sara's match against Tamina had been one of the harder matches she'd had since she debuted in the WWE. She thought that she almost had Tamina beat at a few points, but just when Sara tried to go for a flying crossbody, Tamina caught her and slammed her down on the mat. After that, Tamina climbed to the top turnbuckle and did a Superfly Splash that won the match for her. Sara was able to roll out of the ring and she made her way backstage only to get caught by Seth.

"Whatever you have to say Seth, I don't feel like hearing it right now," Sara said, as she walked past Seth.

"I understand that completely, Sare. But, please, can I just talk to you? I haven't seen you in a few weeks and I've just been feeling so low after our fight before you left," Seth said.

"Talk to me about what? About how you were completely out of line with your attack on Randy? Or maybe we could talk about how unfair it's been that it seems like you can just tell me what to do with my life, even though I'm old enough to make decisions for myself?" Sara asked.

"Well, to start, can I at least apologize for some of my actions? I know that some of the things that I've been doing have been totally out of order, so can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Seth asked, in a pleading tone.

"I suppose I can forgive you. After all, I'm not so heartless that I won't forgive my own big brother. But, I still want to know why you had to do it. I get it if you think Randy's just this cold and insensitive guy, but he isn't like that at all," Sara said.

"I'm sorry about seemingly having jumped to conclusions about him, but I can't help but be worried when you're with him. That's why I had Dean and Roman help me take him out. I've been keeping tabs on him too, so I still don't feel all that great about letting you be alone with him," Seth said.

"Why is it that you can't trust me to be with Randy? Anyways, I know enough to actually dump him if he tries to do anything to hurt me. After all, I've seen some of my friends in relationships like that to know when to get out of it before things get bad," Sara said.

"I know that, Sare. But, can you blame your own brother for wanting to be worried about the safety and well-being of his little sister?" Seth asked.

"No, and I want to thank you for being so worried about me. Not that many brothers and sisters tend to be as close to each other as we are," Sara said, as she hugged Seth.

As Seth returned the hug, he thought back over everything he and Sara had just talked about. He may have said that he wasn't going to be such a pest when it came to Sara and Randy's relationship, but he was only being half truthful. Seth still had doubts about letting his only sister be alone with possibly one of the most dangerous men in the WWE today. In fact, he was already starting to think of plans to try to break the two of them apart.

…

At the hotel the Superstars and Divas were staying in for the week, Randy and Sara had settled into their room. While SmackDown may have been Missouri, Randy and Sara were both too tired to want to risk driving back to St. Charles, so they decided to get a room at the hotel and drive back home to pack a suitcase each for traveling to the other show locations.

"See, Sare? You had absolutely nothing to worry about tonight. All I did was deliver my promo and then I just sat backstage, talking to some of the guys," Randy said.

"And I'm sorry I doubted you," Sara said, laughing.

"Apology accepted. So, did you ever find Seth?" Randy asked.

Standing from her seat, Sara said "Yes I did."

"Were you able to talk to him?" Randy asked.

"Yes. We talked for a little while and he forgave me for the attack that he, Dean, and Roman did to you a few weeks ago," Sara said, trembling slightly as she tried to keep her voice calm.

"Then why do you sound like he did something that may have made you mad with him?" Randy asked, walking to stand in front of Sara.

"I'm just frustrated with Seth. I know that he's only looking out for my best interests, but I don't seem to get why it is that he's so against me wanting to date you. I mean, if this was either Dean or Roman, he'd object in a heartbeat. So the fact that he doesn't seem to approve of you just makes me so mad," Sara said.

"You've talked about this with him before haven't you? Just keep reminding yourself that in time he'll learn to accept our relationship," Randy said, tilting Sara's head up to look him in the eye.

"I guess you're right. After all, it's not like he can object to it forever," Sara said, as she moved to hug Randy.

Randy returned the hug and as the two looked into each other's eyes, they each leaned in for a soft kiss. The kiss was soon deepened as Sara wrapped her arms around Randy's waist, pulling him closer, and Randy wrapping his arms around Sara's shoulders. Slowly, Randy ran his tongue along Sara's bottom lip, hoping to gain entrance, which Sara soon allowed as the kiss was deepened even further. Then, before Randy could even think twice about it, his hands had left their place behind Sara's back and began to work their way down Sara's sides and under her shirt to softly cup her breasts again. This time however instead of breaking the kiss, Sara moaned into it as she felt this sudden contact. Taking this as a sign that he should keep this going, Randy worked at trying to slide her shirt over her head. When Sara realized what Randy was trying to do, she helped Randy slide his own shirt off of his body. Taking the opportunity to marvel at Randy's body, Sara looked up to see that Randy was looking down at her.

"I had no idea things were moving this fast between us," Sara said, in between breaths.

"I wasn't aware either. Maybe we should just go lie down and go to sleep," Randy said, as he reached to get Sara's shirt.

"Well, that doesn't seem fair. I'm feeling worked up now and I don't really feel tired now," Sara said, pouting at Randy.

"I'm sorry, Sare. I guess I was just so wrapped up in everything that I forgot about the fact that you're still a virgin," Randy said.

"I still have no clue about how everything regarding sex works, but maybe I could let you see what I have to offer you," Sara said, blushing.

Blushing himself, Randy said "Sare, are you sure? We don't have to rush into this if you don't want to."

"I'm positive, Randy. I'm used to people looking at my body since I've done modeling in the past, so I want the man that I love to see my body in its entirety," Sara said.

Closing the gap between the two, Randy planted another soft kiss on Sara's lips and helped her move back to their bed. Once they had reached the bed, Randy gently laid Sara down and, as Randy looked down at Sara's body, he couldn't help but start to feel his cock start to ache and throb. Randy made quick work of taking off his pants and climbed in bed next to Sara. As Sara took in the sight of Randy's body above her, she started to feel an unfamiliar throbbing sensation in between her legs. She wasn't sure of what to say, so Randy took control and started to pull her shorts down. Randy had a feeling that since this was Sara's first time experiencing something like this, he'd just give her a small sample of what to expect.

"You are so beautiful," Randy murmured as he slowly ran his hands down Sara's abdomen, feeling the skin of her sides and her stomach. Sara had arched her back off of the bed in response to all of the sensations of pleasure going through her at that moment. She had gotten massages before, but having Randy work his hands over her was something that had felt even better than any massage she had ever gotten before in her life. As Randy took in the sight of Sara moving in response to all of the gentle rubs he was giving her, he took that as a signal to move even further down. Once Randy reached the waistband of Sara's underwear, he let out a soft chuckle.

In between her breaths, Sara looked up at Randy and, propping herself up on her elbows, asked "What's so funny, Viper?"

"I never would've thought that after just a few light touches and rubbing you'd get so wet for me," Randy said, smirking.

"I've told you before that this is my first time having to deal with stuff like this. You're just making me feel embarrassed," Sara said, as she tried to hide her blush.

"No need to be. It's perfectly normal to be feeling the way you're feeling. And, if you just give me a minute, I promise that I'll give you something that you are going to love," Randy said.

Looking into Randy's eyes to see that nothing but pure love was being shown to her, Sara nodded her head and laid back down. Randy then moved to lay on top of her and caught her lips in a slow kiss. As their kiss started to get deepened, Randy moved his hand down her stomach and let his hand slip underneath her underwear to start rubbing her clit. Feeling this sudden contact and the sensation coming from where Randy was rubbing, Sara moaned into their kiss. When it seemed like she had taken as much of Randy's rubbing as she could, Randy slowly slid one of his fingers inside of her, rubbing around her inner walls. Sara started to moan louder as Randy worked at pumping his finger in and out. Suddenly, Sara took hold of Randy's shoulders as an orgasm ripped through her body and caused her to scream and shout Randy's name while Randy continued his steady motion to help her down from her orgasmic high. Once Sara was spent, Randy pulled his finger out of her and licked his finger clean.

"Oh my god. That felt amazing," Sara said, in between panting breaths.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a feeling that you might have needed that," Randy said, smiling.

"I think I did. I just wish I could return the favor to you," Sara said, looking over to Randy.

"Don't worry. I can handle it myself. Just get some sleep. We've got to wake up early tomorrow so that we can head back to my place and I can pack a suitcase for the road," Randy said, getting off of the bed.

"OK. Good night, Viper," Sara said, a sleepy smile starting to form on her face.

"Night Sare," Randy said, smiling.

…

AJ had been headed on her way back to the hotel room she and Dolph had been sharing when she happened to walk past Sara and Randy's room when Randy had started to work at Sara. Curious about what was going on in the room, she leaned against the door trying to have a better chance at listening to what was going on in the room. When she heard Sara moaning and screaming Randy's name, AJ pulled her head away. Having heard all of this, she suddenly remembered the attack Randy suffered at the hands of the Shield. With this thought, an evil smile started to form on her face as a plan started to form in her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Sara was awoken by the blaring of the alarm on her phone. Sleepily, she felt around on the bedside table trying to get her phone and turn off the alarm. Once she had her phone in hand, she turned off the alarm. Checking the time, she saw that it was early in the morning, but at the same time, she didn't want to chance going back to sleep. Instead, she decided to get out of bed and go take a shower. However, when she tried to roll out of bed, she felt what she then saw to be Randy's arm draped across her waist. While Sara was confused, she then started to remember all of the events from last night: the makeout session and then, Randy's massaging which led to him giving her her first handjob. Smiling at the memory, Sara pried Randy's arm off of her waist and slid out of bed.

When she was finally able to get everything she needed to take her shower, low moaning coming from Randy caught her attention. Turning around, she saw Randy roll over on the bed and settle back into his slumber. Not wanting to take any chances, Sara decided to go on into the bathroom and get her shower taken. As she turned on the water and worked at getting it warm, she couldn't help but think about Seth. It still really stung to think that her own brother didn't approve of her being in a relationship with a guy that genuinely cared about her. Heaving a sigh, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower.

…

"Are you entirely sure that you should be doing something like this?" Dolph asked AJ.

"Oh come on, babe. Don't you trust me enough to let me do this?" AJ asked.

"No, actually. No I don't. I just don't think you should be doing this without either me or Big E there to bail you out if things get sticky," Dolph said, as he tried to talk some sense into his girlfriend.

"Then stand somewhere nearby if you must, but don't get in my way when I do this. I finally have a juicy bit of dirt over that Sara chick and I just couldn't live with myself if her darling big brother didn't know," AJ said, giving Dolph her puppy dog stare.

Groaning at AJ's persistence, Dolph said "Fine. But don't do anything too extreme. I don't want either one of those guys laying a hand on you."

"I promise I won't do anything too radical. After all, once Seth hears about what his sister and Randy have been doing, it'll be Randy's safety and well-being people will have to start worrying about," AJ said, as she turned on her heel and skipped away from Dolph.

…

Randy had basically been sound asleep until Sara came out of the bathroom. Feeling the heat coming out, Randy woke up and looked over to see Sara step out, covered in nothing but a towel as she made her way over to her duffel bag.

"Well, if I had known I could wake up to seeing you soaking wet and covered in a towel, I probably would've given you that sampling from last night weeks ago," Randy said, letting his eyes roam Sara's body.

Laughing, Sara said "Now you know if you do anything like that, most girls would more than likely see it as a one night stand."

"You're not that to me, Sare. You know that right?" Randy asked.

"Of course I do, Randy. We wouldn't be together now, would we?" Sara said, moving to sit near Randy on the bed.

"When you put it that way, I guess we wouldn't," Randy said, propping himself up on his elbow and capturing Sara's lips in a quick kiss.

Going out on a limb, Sara moved over on the bed until she and Randy were pressed chest to chest with each other, her towel providing a barrier between them. After having felt Sara move closer to him, Randy decided to take this as his opportunity to move Sara under him as he moved from kissing Sara's lips to lacing kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. At this point, Sara was already starting to feel hot from Randy's early morning makeout session and she could already start to feel the familiar throbbing between her legs again that was an indicator of how well Randy was working her.

In between her moans, Sara said "Randy…please…"

"Hmm? What is it babe?" Randy said, as he continued his trail of kisses.

"Please Randy. Please don't tease me any longer," Sara moaned.

Taking this as his cue to give Sara what she wanted, Randy proceeded to push aside the part of the towel that was covering her lower body. He then trailed a finger around her opening, which earned a sharp intake of breath from Sara. Hearing this, Randy pushed his finger inside, earning another gasp. He started to begin his own rhythm of pulling out and pushing in which Sara enjoyed every minute of. Before he knew it, Sara was arching her back off of the bed as she came from the orgasm that was ripping it's way through her. Slowing down his pace, Randy helped Sara come down from her orgasmic high before he pulled his finger out and smiled down at her.

"That better?" Randy asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Very much," Sara said, as she worked to catch her breath.

"If you need some help getting ready, I'm more than willing to help," Randy said jokingly as he headed into the bathroom.

"I just need to catch my breath. Just go take your shower and I'll be ready by the time you get finished," Sara said, rising from their bed.

As Randy closed the door behind him, Sara sat on the edge of the bed as a smile worked its way across her face. 'I honestly can't believe how happy I feel right now. Maybe it's just going to have to take some time for Seth to finally realize that Randy has no intentions of hurting me,' Sara thought as she proceeded to dry herself off.

…

"Wait a minute. What did you say you heard coming from my sister and Randy's room?" Seth asked, anger starting to bubble up inside of him.

"If I'm not mistaken, and what I've been trying to pump into that thick head of yours, is that I heard your dear baby sister moaning and screaming Randy's name the other night. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I think those are obvious signs that those two were doing something they weren't supposed to," AJ said matter-of-factly.

"And how exactly am I supposed to believe anything that comes out of your crazy mouth? For all I know, you could be saying this just as a revenge game against my sister for beating you in so many matches," Seth said.

As AJ tried to keep a handle on the coming meltdown that was threatening to come out of her, she put on a forced smile and said "Fine then. Don't believe me. But when you see your sister and she's glowing like a beam of sunlight, don't say I didn't try to tell you."

As AJ turned and walked away from Seth, Dean laughed from behind him and said "Wow, Dean. And here I was thinking that you were putting the moves on that Kaitlyn girl. Now you're hitting on that crazy chick."

"It isn't even like that, Dean. Apparently, Sara and Randy were getting it on the other night," Seth said, running his hand through his hair in his frustration.

"Are you going to believe what she said? Or just ignore it?" Dean asked.

"I don't even know anymore. I mean, I guess you could say that I do believe it, but considering that the one Diva pretty much everyone tries to stay away from told me this, I'm guessing you could say that I'll just ignore what she said," Seth said.

"This seems to be weighing on you heavily. If you really need to know about what's going on between your sister and Orton, then just ask her when she shows up here tonight," Roman said.

"You really think I should?" Seth asked, trying to get input into making his decision.

"Well, it's an obvious yes from me. And since Roman suggested the idea, that's a yes from him too," Dean said.

"Are you both sure because I could always just stay ignorant of anything that could be going on between them," Seth said.

"Damn it, Rollins! If you question your own decision to talk to your sister one more time, I'm going to choke you until you go talk to her," Dean growled.

"OK, OK, I'll do it. Thanks for giving me advice about this," Seth said.

"That's what teammates are for. Now, go talk a walk and think about how you're going to approach her with this," Roman said.

Taking this as his cue to leave their locker room, Seth decided to walk around while he tried to sort through all of the thoughts that were crashing around in his head. While he was walking, he wasn't planning on walking into anyone, so it was a bit of a surprise for him when he bumped into Kaitlyn.

"And what, may I ask, brings a cute face like yours to a place like this?" Seth said, smirking playfully.

"Well, if you really want to know, it was two parts boredom and two parts me trying to find someone," Kaitlyn said, playfully.

"Oh really? Who was the mystery person you were looking for?" Seth asked, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Hmm. Maybe it was you, maybe it was Layla. Who knows?" Kaitlyn said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Ten bucks says the mystery person you were looking for is standing less than a few feet away from you," Seth said.

"You seem awfully sure about that, Rollins. Well, maybe I was trying to find you. Maybe I just felt in the mood to talk to you for a bit before the show started," Kaitlyn said, grinning.

"And why is that?" Seth asked.

"Call me crazy, but I keep getting this feeling that whenever you manage to find me sometimes, you do it on purpose. And I just keep getting these vibes from you that you just might like me," Kaitlyn said.

"What? Don't be ridiculous," Seth said, looking away as a slight blush started to cross his face.

"Well, if I'm lying, then why does it look like you're starting to blush?" Kaitlyn asked, smirking.

"I'm not blushing. I'm just feeling a little hot is all. We are in one of the warmer parts of the arena, after all," Seth said, thinking up a quick lie.

"No need to make you feel embarrassed, dude. If it makes you feel any better, I like you a little bit too," Kaitlyn said before she turned on her heel and walked away. "Oh, one more thing. Sare and Randy are already here, so if you need to talk to her about anything, you can find her in the Divas locker room."

Not having the time to rebound from what just happened between him and Kaitlyn, Seth just shook it off and headed in the direction of the Divas locker room. Once Seth made it to where Sara was said to be, he hesitantly knocked on the door. The door swung open to reveal one of the Divas his sister had befriended during their short time on the roster.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Layla asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, there is. Is Sara in there with you?" Seth asked.

"She is. Why do you want to know?" Layla said.

"I need to talk to her about something one of the other Divas told me," Seth said.

Hearing the conversation at the door, Sara left her seat and walked to the door to see her brother standing on the other side. "Seth? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Dean and Roman trying to think of your plan for terrorizing the roster tonight?" Sara asked.

"I need to ask you something. In private," Seth said sternly.

Hearing the tone of Seth's voice, Sara took this as a sign that she should follow him. "Um, Lay. I'll be right back. I have to go talk to Seth about something," Sara said.

"OK. Just make sure that you come straight back here once you're done having your little chat," Layla said, eyeing Seth skeptically.

…

Once Seth and Sara made it to an empty hallway, Sara sighed and turned to look at Seth.

"OK, Seth. What do you need to talk to me about now?" Sara asked, crossing her arms.

Turning to look at his younger sister, Seth let out a breath and said "Sara, I need to ask you an honest question. And you have to give me a completely honest answer."

"Sure, Seth. What's the question?" Sara asked, obviously confused.

"You know that chick, AJ Lee, right? The Diva that you've had a bunch of matches against?" Seth asked.

"Ugh. How could I forget that psycho? She's been nothing but a thorn in my side ever since I debuted here. What about her? Oh my God, Seth. You're not considering dating her, are you?" Sara asked.

"No, of course not. If I even thought about bringing her around the guys, Dean would probably strangle her. But that's not why I'm talking about her," Seth said.

"Then, what exactly does AJ have to do with what you have to tell me?" Sara asked.

Trying to figure out the right way to say what he wanted to, Seth took a deep breath and said "Well, she told me that when she was walking to her room at the hotel the other night, she heard something that sounded like you screaming and moaning Randy's name. Is there any particular reason why she would want to tell me such a thing?"

Instantly feeling a little guilty, Sara quickly lied and said "She was probably hearing things. After all, it does sound a little creepy that she'd just be listening to what two people do when they're in the hotel room that they're sharing, don't you think?"

"I guess it does, but it's like I've been telling you before, I just want you to be careful around Randy. You never know if he'll just end up losing it and hurting you one night," Seth said.

"Seth, I assure you, Randy would never do anything to hurt me. He cares about me too much to ever let anything bad happen to me," Sara said.

"I know, I know. You just can't blame a guy for worrying about his baby sis, now can you?" Seth asked, as he threw an arm around Sara's shoulders.

Laughing, Sara leaned into Seth and said "No, I guess not. After all, you are pretty much one of the most important people in my life. Even if you can be a bit of a pest sometimes."

As Sara was saying this, Seth still couldn't help but think about what AJ had told him earlier in the day. He really couldn't find it in himself to believe what she said, and yet as he sat there with Sara, he kept have a creeping feeling that maybe she could've been right. But, instead of trying to question it, he decided to just let it go for the time being. 'After all, we are all on the same roster. The minute that viper screws up, I'll be there to kick his ass before he can even blink twice,' Seth thought.


End file.
